


Happy Birthday to Me

by awabubbles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/pseuds/awabubbles
Summary: Sam celebrates Dean's birthday with a pair of pink, satin, backless panties.





	Happy Birthday to Me

“Look so pretty for me baby,” Dean growls, possessive and low while his hands grip his little brother’s ass tightly, massaging the exposed skin.

Sam is sitting straddled across his lap and Dean is drinking the sight of the pink satin panties stretched across Sam’s dick. There’s a lace ruffle across the top with a delicate ribbon and little pink flower decals around the edges. There’s even bells,  _ bells _ embedded into the elastic. And the best part? It was totally backless. Two pink straps stretched over Sam’s thighs left his ass completely exposed. 

Whatever sick fuck invented these, Dean wants to take them out for a beer, thank them personally.

“Fuck,” he groans, fingers slipping absently to brush against his baby brother’s pink little hole, soft, like the panties over Sam’s dick but also wet and open. Really open. Like Sam was waiting all day to get fucked. Dean groans again.

“It’s your birthday,” Sam says, like Dean needs reminding. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well. I’m fucking surprised,” Dean huffs.

Sam wraps his arms over Dean’s shoulders and grinds his satin-dick into his brother’s lap. Dean holds on for dear life, suffocated with his own need and thoughts of his slutty fucking brother in pink fucking satin panties. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“And that’s not all,” Sam teases, eyes-half lidded and mouth parted in this stupid little mischievous smile that lets Dean know he’s done. He’s gonna keel over in this bed like the pervy old man he is touching his brother in ass-less panties.

Sam leans over and whispers, “I’ll even let you fuck my pussy raw. I’ll let you come inside.”

It takes Dean’s sex-addled brain a second to catch up to the game Sam’s playing but when he does it’s like fireworks exploding behind his eyes. “Oh. Fuck.”

Sam smirks, doesn’t wait for Dean to get his act together, just pushes him back on the bed and unzips his brother’s jeans with one hand like an expert. The next think Dean knows Sam is pushing him inside, Dean’s dick entering his slick, open asshole like it really was a pussy hungry for his cock.

Sam moans a little when he’s all the way inside, sits back on Dean and looks down at him, smug, satisfied. “I’ve been wet for you all day,” he purrs.

“Slut,” Dean says with admiration and would you believe it Sam actually looks shy. “Want you to fuck yourself,” he demands. “Get yourself all pretty for me, all open, just for me, for my birthday. Now I want a show. C’mon baby, put on a show for me.”

Sam bites his lip, unsure, but Dean rubs his thigh, tells him how beautiful he looks and Sam relaxes, leans back and fucks himself on Dean’s cock. Dean watches hungrily as his little brother’s satin-clad dick bounces up and down. The panties are stretched to accommodate him, and Dean can even see the stain where Sam is leaking precome.

His little brother fucks himself with pretty moans and gasps, back arching and eyelids fluttering. Dean growls and encourages him, the mattress beneath them creaking but through it all he can hear those fucking jingle bells tinkling.

Then Dean has enough. He grips Sam’s thighs and fucks into him. His brother gasps and leans forward, hands gripping tight to Dean’s abdomen and crying yesyesyes! 

Dean sits up, wraps his arms around his brother and keeps fucking, can feel those satin panties brushing against his stomach. ”Gonna ruin your tight little pussy,” he threatens. “Gonna flood your insides. Gonna wash you inside and out with my cum. Gonna fatten you up with my babies.”

“ _ Dean! _ “ Sam cries and it’s the only warning he gets before his baby brother is shuddering in his arms, ass clenching around him tight. Dean holds onto him, fucks into Sam’s orgasm until he’s coming too, spilling into his brother’s pussy just like he said. Sam throws his head back, accepts his brother’s cum.

They pant, foreheads resting against each other. Dean realizes the jingling has stopped and he laughs.

“C’mon, I wanna see,” he says gently, coaxes Sam off, laying him gently on the bed. Sam raises his legs and Dean sees his cum spilling out where Sam’s ass is red and still contracting. He reaches out touch his brother’s pussy humming low in his throat. “Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
